Arm-worn devices for holding water or liquid for drinking are known. The devices include containers made of a hard, non-flexible material or of a flexible material with a bladder-like construction. In their instance, the container is attached or otherwise secured to a user's arm with the intent of the container moving along with the user's arm. These devices further include a straw or tube-like structure that a user can use to drink the water or liquid held within the container.
While existing devices provide convenience of carrying water upon a user's arm, they have drawbacks. Initially, the containers have relatively large profiles and interfere with the arm movement of a user. For example, the containers tend to rub or hit upon a user's body during the back-and-forth arm motion. Additionally, the water or liquid sloshes back-and-forth within the container as a user moves his or her arm. This sloshing causes undesirable muscle strain and fatigue which can result in poor athletic performance or injure the user.